Dúvidas e Indecisões
by Janisss
Summary: Kagome está indecisa entre Kouga e InuYasha, mas ela mal sabe que Kouga tem um plano para ficar definitivamente com Kagome, com ajuda de Kikyou e liderado por Naraku. Qual será o real objetivo deles? Leia e descubra!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! Não sei porque, mas me deu a loka de fazer uma fic séria... será que eu consigo? Me acompanhem para ver ver se eu consigo superar esse obstáculo da palhaçada... E please mandem reviews para eu saber se estou indo bem... Chega de lero-lero e vamos para a fic. Enjoy!**

Indecisa. A palavra perfeita para definir como Kagome estava. Kouga ou InuYasha? Toda a vez que achava que havia feito a escolha certa, se arrependia. InuYasha realmente a amava, mas Kouga...

Com ajuda de sua melhor amiga, Sango, esolhia a roupa perfeita para o encontro que teria naquela noite: iraia finalmente se netender com InuYasha ou ia ser só mais um fracasso na sua lista? E Kouga, como ficaria se esse encontro desse certo? Esses pensamentos destraíam a garota, quase mulher, 22 anos de uma vida agitada, cabelod negros como os olhos, não fazia parte dos padrões de beleza atual, mas isso não a fazia ser menos bonita que uma modelo famosa. Tinha sua própria beleza com um toque de mistério que nem ela mesma sabia de onde vinha. Alma de uma menina ingênua em corpo de mulher feita.

Que tal essa saia?- peguntou Sango, que tinha uma semelhança com Kagome na aparência, embora sem o espírito de uma garotinha, e sim de uma mulher segura e decidida. De vez em quando desconhecidos perguntavam se eram irmãs, mas eram quase, de tão amigas.

Perfeita.- respondeu Kagome, nervosa, afastando todos aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça e vestindo a roupa e terminando de se arrumar.

E o que você espera dessa noite, Kagome?- Sango perguntou a fim de descobrir o que a moça tinha em mente.

Em primeiro ligar, quero me reconciliar com InuYasha... E depois, quem sabe...

E o Kouga? Você já descobriu o que realmente sente por ele?

Não sei... Ele tem um jeito que me...- foi interrompida pela campainha. Era InuYasha que viera buscar Kagome para o tão decisivo encontro e Miroku, que vei buscar Sango para irem para casa juntos. Este cumprimentou Kagome e ficou secando-a, logo parou quando levou um puxão de orelha de sua namorada:

Seu tarado!- riu Sango que já estava acostumada com esse tipo de situação, e os olhos de Miroku voltaram-se para ela apaixonados, como se fosse a primeira vez que se viram, e deixaram a sala.

Você está linda. É bom saber que você não mudou desde a última vez que nos vimos...- disse InuYasha, fazendo uma mesura para Kagome.

Não faz muito tempo... -respondeu.- Mas não quero lembrar disso agora, hoje vamos nos entender!

O casal saiu da pequena sala do apartamento de Kagome no sexto andar, chegaram na rua e se despediu do outro casal, seguindo direções diferentes.

Conversaram um pouco no caminho sobre coisas fúteis. Chegando a um barzinho, se acomodaram e InuYasha começou sei discurso:

Eu sei que você perdeu a confiança em mim e que não vai acreditar se eu negar isso novamente, mas vou dizer mesmo assim. Naquele dia, eu não estava beijando a Kikyou, ela me agarrou e eu não pude evitar...

Não vamos falar sobre isso, viemos aqui para...

Mas antes da gente se desculpar, eu quero te dizer, o Kouga tá nessa com a Kikyou...

De novo com essa história de que eles querem separar a gente?- Kagome eatava ficando nervosa.- Você julga as pessoas antes de conhecê-las; o Kouga é muito legal comigo e você não tem provas de que...

Eu vi os dois juntos hoje a tarde e achei que você deveria saber...

Saber o que?- disse uma voz superior que chegou no local. Era Kouga, que por acaso passava por ali e viu Kagome com InuYasha e resolver fazer algo a repeito. - Kagome, eu não te pedi para se afastar desse cara?

Continua...

by Janisss, the heartless


	2. Por Tras das Mascaras

_- Você não pode simplesmente decidir por ela com quem ela deve falar ou não!- _respondeu InuYasha por Kagome, coisa que ela odiava.

_- Eu perguntei para Kagome!- _Kouga retrucou. _- E quem é você pra levantar falsos testemunhos contra mim?_

_- Os dois, parem já!- _irritou-se Kagome. _- Era para nós nos entendermos nesse encontra, e, InuYasha, olha só o que você fez!_

_- Eu? Mas..._

_- Vou embora! E se você ainda tem algum respeito para a mim, não me siga!- _e deixou o barzinho fazendo InuYasha se sentir inutilmente culpado por uma coisa que ele nem fez.

_- Hunf!...- _Kouga sorriu com o canto da boca, malicioso, como se tivesse algo em mente. _- Está se metendo com o cara errado... Se eu fosse você, desistia da Kagome antes que sobre pra você..._

Então Kouga saiu do bar, ainda era tempo de alcançar Kagome, deixando o pobre InuYasha só com seus pensamentos de fracasso.

_- Maldição!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Não chegara nem a metade do caminho e Kagome já estava quase se arrependendo do que fizera. "E se InuYasha estivesse falando a verdade? Bah, que história mais viajada... Imagina: a ex dele e o ex quase namorado dela fazendo complô para terem seus respectivos pares de volta... É um bom roteiro para uma novela... E mais um de seus encontros foi arruinado por coisa banal, mas por outro lado..."

_- Kagome, espera! - _gritou Kouga, longe e ofegante, tentando alcançá-la com dificuldade, já que a moça parecia ter pressa. Esta parou para esperar, mas hesitou e voltou a caminhar com passos fortes e firmes.

_- Kagome!...- _finalmente o rapaz a alcançou e tentou se fazer de desintendido _- Você pode me explicar o que está havendo?_

_- Eu que quero saber o que está havendo, você tem algo para me contar, Kouga?_

_- Eu? - _deu um salto assustado. Por um instante achou que Kagome havia descoberto seu plano, mas permanesceu em sua farsa. _- Por que a pergunta?_

Kagome se tranquilizou quando notou que o rapaz não sabia do que ela estava falando-ou fingia que não sabia - e explicou, quase chorando:

_- É que o InuYasha disse que você e a Kikyou estão tentando nos separar, ele até viu vocês juntos hoje e..._

_- O quê? _- se exaltou, falso e descaradamente, mas Kagome, inocente, não percebeu. _- Você não acreditou numa besteira dessas, não é mesmo?_

_- Ai... será que você pode esquecer isso?... Me deixa sozinha, por favor..._

_- Como quiser, mas tem certeza que vai conseguir chegar em casa sem problemas?_

_- Sim... Obrigada pela preocupação! - _e Kagome seguiu em direção ao seu prédio solitária.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga entrou numa esquina e depois, em uma rua sem saída onde se encontrava uma mulher com roupas pouco discretas.

_- E aí? - _disse a mulher, uma voz sensual.

_- Quase que fomos descobertos... Não podemos mais dar mancada como esta! Temos que ficar atentos para não sermos vistos quando sairmos juntos na rua, Kikyou..._

_- Como quiser... - _deu um beijo em Kouga e foram embora dali cautelosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enquanto Kagome já estava em casa, depois de contar tudo o que acontecera para Sango pelo telefone, afundada em seu travesseiro pensando se não fizera mal julgamento de InuYasha, ele ainda estava no bar, enchendo a cara como costumava a fazer quando levava um desaforo. Devido Kagome ter contado o que houvera para Sango, ela ficou preocupado e pediu para Miroku ligar para o celular de InuYasha, que atendeu:

_-Aalô... Mirookuuku?_

_- InuYasha, você tá bêbado?_

Continua...

by Janisss, the heartless


End file.
